Small-scale sensors are used in a wide variety of applications, a few examples of which include microphone systems, blood pressure monitoring systems, and accelerometer systems for, e.g., airbag deployment. To allow the use of sensors to become even more widespread, the size of end products that read out signals from these sensors is continually decreasing.
Additionally, to support the reduced size of these end products, sensors may be implemented using Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS). For example, mobile phone products, which are becoming more and more compact, especially in thickness, may use MEMS microphone implementations.
Moreover, to further reduce end product size the MEMS sensors themselves continue to shrink. As the package size of MEMS sensors decreases, however, the sensitivity of these sensors may also decrease.